Video List - 2019
=2019= January January 1 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 03 - Flatbed Truck on a Truck'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (112) The Final Interface'' January 2 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 03 - The Baj Achievement'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (113) Atlas Seed Chamber'' January 3 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 04 - Long Dangly Logs'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 723 - Nice Glutens'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (114) Just Purge the Universe Already!'' *''New Year, New Games, New E M O T I O N S'' (Live) January 4 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 04 - I'm Invinc--'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (115) Oceanic Update'' *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (Live) January 5 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (116) Under the Sea'' January 6 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 05 - Helpful Ghost'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (117) Pink Shark for Sale'' *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (Live) January 7 *''Mindcrack Marathon UHC - Team Kurt, Beef, Aureylian, Phedran'' (YouTube) *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (118) Ruined Ruin'' *''CRASHING Cone's Birthday Party!'' (Live) January 8 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (119) Sixteen Warps to Live'' January 9 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (120) Speeding Towards the End'' January 10 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 724 - Game Per Day'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (121) Bleak Endings'' *''Let's see what Virginia is all about!'' (Live) January 11 *''Mindcrack Marathon UHC 2 - Team Kurt, Aureylian, Nebris'' (YouTube) *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (Live) *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (122) Hilbert's Dimension (Game Finale)'' January 12 *''F1 2018 Online w/ Beef & Cone (29) Japan Qualifying'' January 13 *''F1 2018 Online w/ Beef & Cone (30) Japan Race'' *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 05 - Mount Logmore'' *''Flipping off Domestic Architecture for Fun & Profit!'' (Live) January 15 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 06 - Complex Arithmetic'' January 17 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 07 - Too Easy?'' *''Is this a full time livestreamer? - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 725 - Seasonal Seasonings'' *''Mysteries of the Lost Steam Games - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 19 *''I've Got Yer Variety Stream Right Here! - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 22 *''Spacing Out In The Morning'' (Live) *''Space Fatigue, I Gots It'' (Live) January 23 *''Playing Banned Games Like a Rebel'' (Live) January 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 726 - Place Your Bets'' *''New Year, New Games, New E M O T I O N S'' (YouTube) *''35MM: It's like a digital camera but with floppy disks'' (Live) January 27 *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (YouTube) *''The owls are not what they seem - Puzzles!'' (Live) January 28 *''Let's see what Virginia is all about!'' (YouTube) *''An Itch.io Download Bonanza'' (Live) January 29 *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (YouTube) January 31 *''Let Me Tell You About Video Games'' (Live) February February 1 *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (YouTube) *''In the year 2000 we build PC's on our PC's'' (Live) February 2 *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (Live) February 3 *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (YouTube) *''Watch the Big Game with your Octopus Dad'' (Live) February 4 *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (YouTube) *''Snow Day - We're Going Sub Streaking!!!'' (Live) February 5 *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (YouTube) February 6 *''AstroneeR Automata'' (Live) February 7 *''Low Low 0% Financing on new Rovers! - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 8 *''I've Got Yer Variety Stream Right Here! - New kurtAha emote!'' (YouTube) *''Late Night Solo Exploration - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 9 *''The owls are not what they seem - Puzzles!'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 727 - Snow Drift'' *''Visiting the Tundra Planet seems Appropriate - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 10 *''Grip it Good (Live)'' February 11 *''The Jeff Bezos of Science Byte Points - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 12 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E01 - Whole New Game!'' February 13 *''Playing Banned Games Like a Rebel'' (YouTube) *''Back in that '80s Neon Racecar - Starxium 20XX Demo'' (Live) February 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E02 - Science'd Until He Died'' *''Let's Share some HOT COFFEE for Valentine's Day'' (Live) February 15 *''Won't You Be My Astroneighbor?'' (Live) February 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E03 - Mountain Man'' February 17 *''Airplane Mechanic -then- Spaceship Mechanic'' (Live) February 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E04 - Mystery Alien Cube'' *''I Choose to Go To The Moon & Do The Other Things, I Guess - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 19 *''Airplane Mechanic -then- Spaceship Mechanic'' (YouTube) February 20 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E05 - Deep into the Caves'' *''Farlander Biker Gang !SHIRTS'' (Live) February 21 *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (YouTube) February 22 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E06 - To Space!'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - !SHIRTS'' (Live) *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e01 - Classic Team of Classic Minecrafters'' February 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 728 - Cash Only Opportunity'' *''Saturday Night Astroneer & Drill - !SHIRTS'' (Live) February 24 *''An Itch.io Download Bonanza'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E07 - Science Tractor'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e02 - Coe the Goldhound'' February 25 *''The Cooking is Simulated, but the Spice is Real - COOKING SIMULATOR'' (Live) February 26 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E08 - Massive Moon Caves'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e03 - Lacking Lapis'' *''Corpse Recovery and Revenge Mission - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 27 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E10 - Pain in the Crevasse'' *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E09 - Mobile Garbage Truck!'' February 28 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E11 - Underground Mushroom City!'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e04 - One Week Later'' *''Astroneer Singleplayer is Much More Stable! (and lonely)'' (Live) March March 1 *''Learning my Multiplication and Division Tables'' (Live) March 2 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E12 - Glacial Planet Science Haul'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e05 - Explosive Nightmare'' *''That Motorcycle Game, but Not The New One!'' (Live) March 3 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E13 - 7,400 Science Bytes!'' March 4 *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e06 - A Quaint Bedroom'' *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E14 - Storage Melon'' March 5 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E15 - Exploring Mushroom World'' *''Recording 8yr Anniversary FLoB Episode!'' (Live) March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 729 - 8-Year YouTube-iversary'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e07 - Spy Hole, a Hole for Spies'' *''We Solved the Universe... Now What'' (Live) March 7 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E16 - Starved for Iron'' *''Let's Play I'm a Rodent'' (Live) March 8 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E17 - Very Lost on Mars'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e08 - Axe is Mightier'' *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (Live) March 9 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E18 - Still Lost'' March 10 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E10 - Pain in the Crevasse'' *''Grip it Good'' (YouTube) *''Just a Doll made of Rags - Turbo Dismount'' (Live) March 11 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E20 - Vesania Base Building'' March 12 *''Let's Play I'm a Rodent'' (YouTube) March 13 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E21 - Annoying Eggs'' March 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E22 - Vesania's Core'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 730 - Time Travel Bends'' March 15 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E23 - Power Hungry'' *''Let's Share some HOT COFFEE for Valentine's Day'' (YouTube) *''Planet Weird Alpha Yankovic'' (Live) March 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E24 - Lara Croft Moves'' *''An Astronaut who only moves in Two Dimensions'' (Live) March 17 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E25 - Anti Climax'' *''More like Astro-NOT, amirite?'' (Live) March 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E26 - Crazy Core Gravity!'' March 19 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E27 - Portable Packaged Power'' March 20 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E28 - Cross Canyon Bridge'' *''Record Seattle high temps... it's SUPERHOT!'' (Live) March 21 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 731 - Rural Fury'' *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (YouTube) *''Rubbing One Out - 1977 Toyota 2T-C Valve Cover Polishing'' (Live) March 22 *''Surely, you guest! - The Guest'' (Live) March 23 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E29 - A Day's Work Well Spent'' March 24 *''Planet Weird Alpha Yankovic'' (YouTube) *''Watch the Big Game with your Octopus Dad'' (YouTube) *''Playing Golf in the Sub Tub - Road to 500 Subscribers'' (Live) March 25 *''Astroneer 1.0 Gameplay - E30 - Near Death Experiences'' March 26 *''Astroneer 1.0 Gameplay - E31 - Dancing While Driving!'' *''1977 Corolla Driving Vlog - "Kurt Fails to Yield Right-of-Way"'' March 27 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E32 - Unwieldy Tractor Drill'' *''FLoB 8-Year Since Ep 11, and a Bounty Maybe!'' (Live) March 28 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E33 - Tether Cleanup'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 732 - Wolf Whine'' March 29 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E34 - THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!'' *''Can I Drive Manual in Games Now?'' (Live) March 30 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E35 - Alien Platform at the Sun!'' March 31 *''More like Astro-NOT, amirite?'' (YouTube) *''Your Mud Brother from Another Mother'' (Live) April April 1 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E36 - Power Train'' April 2 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E37 - Another Core Down!'' *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) April 3 *''A Short Hike - Humble Original coming out Friday !Monthly'' (Live) April 4 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E38 - I Need Meth!'' April 5 *''A Short Hike - Humble Original coming out Friday !Monthly'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E39 - Novus Awakened!'' *''Are you a Genghis Can't, or a Genghis CAN?'' (Live) April 6 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E40 - Lost... AGAIN'' *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (Live) April 7 *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E41 - Center of Tundra Planet'' April 8 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E42 - This Planet Murders!'' *''The Battles are Simulated, but the Friendships are Real'' (Live) April 10 *''FLoB, TABS, Falcon Heavy'' (Live) April 11 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E43 - Searching for my Corpse(s)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 733 - Event Horizons'' *''Falcon Heavy GO GO GO'' (Live) April 12 *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E44 - Death of an Avocado'' April 13 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E45 - Creative Sculpting'' *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (Live) *''Mindcrack Marathon! - Garold's Moderators (TTT & PropHunt)'' (Live) April 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E46 - No Core Splines?'' April 15 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E47 - Tractor Pull'' *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (YouTube) April 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E48 - Path to Artox'' *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (YouTube) *''Use TABS to indent your paragraph!'' (Live) April 17 *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (YouTube) *''I hope these Donuts are Gluten Free'' (Live) April 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E49 - Highway to Hell'' *''Motorized Bike Cycles'' (Live) April 19 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E50 - Solving the Universe! (End Cutscene)'' *''Far Lands or Bust Recording! Then some Tribulations'' (Live) April 20 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 734 - Blazes'' April 21 *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (YouTube) April 22 *''Monday Steam Library Dust Off'' (Live) April 23 *''I hope these Donuts are Gluten Free'' (YouTube) April 24 *''Your Mud Brother from Another Mother'' (YouTube) April 25 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 735 - Top Ten Expensive'' *''Die Nasty - TABS Update (For Real This Time)'' (Live) April 26 *''Conquering the Dynasty Update! - BLEEDPURPLE Cheer Bits give 10% more!'' (Live) April 27 *''Are you a Genghis Can't, or a Genghis CAN?'' (YouTube) April 30 *''There's no "I" in Islanders!'' (Live) *''Mindcrack is Dead! Long live Mindcrack! - 10% Bonus Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (Live) May May 1 *''Island Life for Me'' (Live) May 3 *''There's no "I" in Islanders!'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - No Alerts while Recording'' (Live) May 4 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 736 - Dangerous Screenshot'' *''Weird Games From My Inbox - 10% Added Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (Live) May 7 *''Weird Games Wednesday - ROAD TO 500 SUBS!'' (Live) May 9 *''Wheelie Wednesday: Descenders + Trials Rising Multiplayer - ROAD TO 500 SUBS'' (Live) May 10 *''KurtJMac Reacts to KurtJMac's Guinness World Records Video'' May 13 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 737 - With Drawl'' May 14 *''Descenders: A Game About My Sub Numbers'' (Live) May 15 *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - No Alerts while Recording'' (YouTube) *''Taking Names and Smashing Glass - Road to 500 Subs!'' (Live) May 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 738 - Non Sequitur''